


In jedem steckt ein Archäologe

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, M/M, Mission Fic, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel benutzt auf einer Mission eine Ausrede, die weitreichende Folgen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In jedem steckt ein Archäologe

„General, die Sonde hat nur vier Kilometer vom Stargate entfernt eine verlassene Siedlung entdeckt. Dem Pflanzenbewuchs nach zu urteilen, dürfte der Ort erst vor kurzer Zeit aufgegeben worden sein“, erklärte Major Samantha Carter, während im Hintergrund die Aufzeichnungen von P4J 373 über den Bildschirm flimmerten. 

„Die Gebäude lassen auf eine technisch nicht besonders weit entwickelte Kultur schließen, es sind keinerlei Industrieanlagen auszumachen. Der Baustil der Häuser würde auf der Erde wohl dem frühen Mittelalter entsprechen, wobei ich noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen möchte, dass wir keine vorschnellen Schlüsse ziehen sollten, da uns keinerlei Aufnahmen aus dem Inneren der Gebäude vorliegen“, vervollständigte Dr. Daniel Jackson die Ausführungen seiner Kollegin.

„Das Interessanteste jedoch ist, Sir, dass die Sonde deutliche Spuren von Naquada im Boden der gesamten Siedlung ausgemacht hat“, kam Carter auf ihr Anliegen zurück, ehe Daniel allzu sehr ins Detail gehen konnte. 

„Sicher hat Major Carter Recht“, unterbrach Dr. Jackson höflich aber bestimmt, „aber sehen Sie sich die Fenster an. Falls das Glas sein sollte, ist das unter den gegebenen Umständen sehr ungewöhnlich. Im 10. Jahrhundert …“

Jack O´Neill warf einen schnellen Blick auf Teal´c, aber der Jaffa ließ wie immer nicht erkennen, ob ihn die Ausführungen Daniels zum frühen Mittelalter interessierten oder nicht. Manchmal beneidete Jack den anderen Mann um seine stoische Gelassenheit. Er jedenfalls musste schon wieder gewaltig gegen ein Gähnen ankämpfen. Da er aber aus Erfahrung wusste, dass weder Major Carter noch Daniel Jackson auf sein offensichtliches Desinteresse gut reagierten, versuchte er sich abzulenken, indem er sich die Bilder, die die Sonde geliefert hatte, noch einmal genauer anschaute. 

Immerhin, keine Bäume. Das war schon mal gut, denn irgendwie hatte Jack langsam eine Abneigung gegen diese Baumplaneten, auf denen schon zu viele Missionen fast tödlich verlaufen waren. Dieser Planet hier sah einladender aus. Ja, fast mediterran. Jedenfalls so, wie die Bilder die Miller vom SG-7 Team nach seinem Urlaub in Italien herumgezeigt hatte. Viel Sonne, einige Wiesen, nur wenige halbhohe Bäume und falls das, was wie Weinreben aussah auch Wein hergab, konnte es auf P4J 373 doch gar nicht so schlimm sein. 

„Ich schlage also vor, wir sollten uns die Sache mal näher anschauen“, schlug Dr. Jackson passenderweise auch gerade vor. 

Carter unterstützte ihn: „General, ich denke wir könnten einige interessante Dinge in Erfahrung bringen und vielleicht auch klären, warum dieser Ort so plötzlich verlassen wurde.“

„Colonel?“, wandte sich General Hammond an den Leiter von SG-1. 

Ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass seine Gedanken die letzten Minuten in Italien gewesen waren, erklärte O´Neill mit Nachdruck: „Ich stimme Major Carter und Dr. Jackson in allen Punkten zu, Sir. Wir sollten, so bald es geht, eine Mission dahin unternehmen.“

„Gut. Einverstanden. Besprechen Sie sich mit der technischen Abteilung bezüglich Ihrer Ausrüstung, und dann können Sie morgen früh um 8 Uhr aufbrechen.“

\----------------------------------------

Es war überraschenderweise alles einmal genauso, wie es die Sonde hatte vermuten lassen: blühende Wiesen, angenehme Temperaturen, strahlender Sonnenschein. Jack wolltee es kaum als Fußmarsch bezeichnen, Spaziergang wäre angemessener, als das Team nach einer halben Stunde die verlassene Siedlung erreichte. 

Wie immer misstrauisch, suchten er und Teal´c die Straßen und Gebäude nach Spuren von Goa´uld ab, ehe sie Carter und Jackson erlaubten, sich auf die Suche nach Naquada und untergegangenen Zivilisationen zu machen. 

Teal´c begleitete Carter an den Rand der Ansiedlung, wo die Konzentration des Minerals besonders hoch zu sein schien. 

Und so musste sich O´Neill Daniels Begeisterungsstürme über die komplizierten Schnitzereien an den Fensterläden, die außerordentlich expressiven Muster bei den Wandmalereien und die wirklich erstaunlichen Steinmetzarbeiten anhören. In den acht Minuten, die sie brauchten, um bis zu dem größten Gebäude zu gelangen, das Daniel als das Interessanteste schien, hatte Jack mehr bewundernde Adjektive als in der ganzen letzten Woche zusammen gehört. 

Jack seufzte. Er wünschte, er wäre mit Carter gegangen und Teal´c hätte sich dieses ganze Zeug anhören müssen. Er brauchte eine kleine Verschnaufpause. „Okay, Daniel. Gehen Sie rein, schauen Sie sich alles an, filmen Sie alles, aber halten Sie um Gottes Willen Ihre Finger bei sich. Sie untersuchen keine Falltüren, keine Geheimgänge, nichts. Sollten Sie auf so etwas stoßen, warten Sie bis Sam und Teal´c hier sind. Denken Sie, Sie werden das heute ausnahmsweise einmal schaffen?“ 

„Nicht jede misslungene Mission geht auf mein Konto“, bemerkte Daniel spitz. „Hätten Sie auf P3X nicht …“

„Daniel, wir haben nicht beliebig viel Zeit“, unterbrach ihn der Colonel. „Bitte sehr! Das Frühmittelalter wartet auf Sie!“ Er machte eine einladende Geste zu dem hölzernen Portal und   
Daniel öffnete die Türen, ohne O´Neill eines weiteren Blicks zu würdigen.

* * * 

Jack konnte manchmal so ein Ekel sein! War es denn seine Schuld, dass hier alles so gut erhalten war? Da konnte man als Archäologe doch schon mal ins Schwärmen geraten, oder nicht? 

Als das Sonnenlicht in den großen Raum flutete, vergaß Daniel augenblicklich seinen Zorn auf den Leiter des SG-1. Die Farben! Die Bilder! Die Inschriften! Das war ja noch hundertmal besser, als man von außen erwarten konnte! Staunend und begeistert schritt Daniel den Mittelgang des Gebäudes, das von innen noch mehr als von außen an eine Kirche erinnerte, hinab. 

Gerade als er seine Finger bewundernd über das matte Holz einer Säule streichen lassen wollte, erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Colonels. Nichts anfassen! Als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre! Manchmal schien Jack einfach nicht zu begreifen, dass er sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Auch wenn er der einzige Zivilist in diesem Team war. Er machte noch eine Runde durch die Seitengänge, dann begann er mit seinen Aufzeichnungen und filmte alle relevanten Details.

* * *

Jack marschierte eine Weile vor dem Eingang auf und ab, schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr und wartete auf Carter und Teal´c. Da es deutlich wärmer wurde, je mehr der Vormittag voranschritt, suchte er sich nach einer Weile einen schattigen Platz unter dem weit überstehenden Dach des Gebäudes. Er gähnte und begann mit seiner Stiefelspitze Muster in den Staub zu zeichnen. Wenn Carter Recht hatte - und wann hatte sie das mal nicht? - war alles hier erst vor einem halben Jahr verlassen worden, und doch waren die Spuren der Vernachlässigung schon überall deutlich zu sehen. Nicht nur die Blumenranken, die schon manche Fenster zur Hälfte überwuchert hatten, nein auch der umgestürzte Kübel dort vorn, den niemand mehr aufgerichtet hatte, oder dieser Mosaikfußboden hier, auf den er tatsächlich ein Smily gezeichnet hatte, war vor einem halben Jahr bestimmt noch auf Hochglanz poliert gewesen. 

Ob Daniel schon gesehen hatte, dass die Muster hier wie Schrift aussahen? Wohl eher Bilderschrift korrigierte er sich, nachdem er neugierig mit einer Hand weiteren Staub zur Seite gefegt hatte. Was war das? Oh, Mann, das sah tatsächlich wie ein menschliches Wesen mit eindeutig männlichen Attributen aus! Sehr eindeutigen!

Der Colonel war erfahren genug, um nicht die nähere Umgebung aus den Augen zu verlieren, während er sich nun grinsend und auf Knien zentimeterweise auf die Mitte des Vorplatzes vorbewegte und sich dabei ganz den Mosaiken widmete. Das wurde ja immer besser - diese männlichen Wesen hatten ohne Zweifel Sex mit weiblichen Wesen! Da musste er Daniel Recht geben, manchmal war Archäologie echt spannend, besonders wenn sie wie jetzt einen heißen Freiluft-Comic zu Tage brachte. Welchem Zweck diese rechteckige Vertiefung wohl gedient haben mochte an der die Bilder endeten? Er pustete den restlichen Staub weg. Das war nicht so sonderlich durchdacht gewesen, wie er feststellen musste, denn der ganze Staub geriet ihm nun in die Nase und in die Lunge, so dass er heftig zu husten begann.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er schien wirklich schon etwas viel Sonne abbekommen zu haben! Rasch richtete er sich auf. Gut, niemand hatte mitbekommen, dass er wie ein Archäologe auf Knien über den staubigen Platz gerobbt war, um sich mittelalterliche Pornos anzusehen. 

Keine Sekunde zu früh saß er wieder im Schatten, denn nun trat Daniel aus dem Gebäude und verkündete voller Begeisterung: „Es ist phantastisch, Jack! Sie sollten sich das unbedingt anschauen kommen! Die Gemälde da drinnen sind so farbenprächtig und …“

Daniel unterbrach sich und schaute überrascht auf die staubfreie Spur, die sich bis zur Mitte des Vorplatzes schlängelte. „Jack?“ fragend schaute er den anderen Mann an.

„Hey, mir war langweilig! Okay?“ Er zuckte wegwerfend mit den Schultern.

„Und da … sind Sie archäologischen Forschungen nachgegangen?“, fragte Daniel mit kaum verhohlenem Lachen in der Stimme.

„Nein, ich bin meinen häuslichen Neigungen nachgegangen und habe den Platz geputzt. Zufrieden?“ Musste Daniel so auf dieser Offensichtlichkeit herumreiten? „Also, sind Sie fertig?“

Doch Daniel hörte schon längst nicht mehr zu und stand jetzt vor der rechteckigen Vertiefung. Er murmelte mehr zu sich selbst, statt zu dem Entdecker dieser archäologischen Überraschung: „Mitten auf dem Platz? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Man sollte meinen, dass es sehr… unfallträchtig ist, so eine Stufe hier einzubauen.“ Daniel lief um die Vertiefung herum und O´Neill trat zu ihm. 

„Daniel! Die Stufe, wie Sie so schön sagen, ist keinen Zentimeter tief! Vielleicht hat sich die Platte ja auch erst im letzten halben Jahr gesenkt.“

„Ja, vielleicht.“ Nachdenklich kniete sich Daniel auf die Platte und untersuchte den Rand der Vertiefung. 

„Da kommen Carter und Teal´c. Lassen Sie uns gehen. Wir sollten uns noch die anderen Gebäude anschauen. Kommen Sie, Daniel.“

„Ja, sofort.“

„Daniel! Jetzt!“

Colonel O´Neill machte genervt zwei Schritte nach vorne, und just in dem Moment als er mit beiden Beinen in dem Rechteck stand, setzte sich die Steinplatte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach in Bewegung. 

Nach unten.   
In rasender Geschwindigkeit. 

Daniel, der schon kniete, fing den stürzenden Colonel auf. Steinerne Wände rasten an den Seiten vorbei und das Tageslicht wurde mit jeder Sekunde blasser. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, so dass beide nur einen flüchtigen Gedanken an die Frage verschwenden konnten, ob es das jetzt gewesen sei. Dann tat es einen heftigen Schlag und ihr *Aufzug* kam abrupt zum Stehen. 

Daniel landete mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Colonel. Wie viel wog der gute Doktor eigentlich? 

„Alles in Ordnung, Jack?“, fragte jetzt Daniel, erhob sich mit leicht wackeligen Beinen und putzte als erstes seine Brille. 

„Was war das jetzt wieder? Was haben Sie gemacht, Daniel?“

„Ich? Es war alles bestens, bis zu dem Moment, als Sie meinten, auf die Platte springen zu müssen!“, entgegnete Daniel, und klang sehr erbost darüber, dass schon wieder er Schuld sein sollte. 

„Ich bin nicht gesprungen! Ich bin vorgetreten. Weil Sie wieder nicht mitkommen wollten!“ Jack wusste, dass er ungerecht war, aber der Schreck saß noch so tief, dass er sich irgendwie abreagieren musste. 

„Colonel! Sie haben dieses Ding erst freigelegt!“ 

Plötzlich wurde sich Daniel der Absurdität der Situation bewusst. Er musste grinsen: „Jack, ich fürchte, dieses Mal konnten *Sie* Ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten.“

Jacks Miene verfinsterte sich: „Sie haben…“

Daniel ergriff ihn am Arm. „Colonel, ich denke, unsere Ankunft wurde bemerkt.“ Er deutete in die Richtung, aus der sich mehrere Humanoide näherten. 

Zum ersten Mal fiel dem Colonel auf, dass es hier unten eine indirekte Beleuchtung gab, die genügend Helligkeit verbreitete, so dass sie keine Probleme hatten, die Neuankömmlinge auszumachen. Knapp ein Dutzend Personen bewegten sich ruhigen Schrittes auf sie zu. 

Da Jack nicht unbedingt erfahren wollte, ob ihnen diese Leute wohlgesonnen waren oder nicht, zog er Daniel rasch mit sich auf die Aufzugsplattform zurück, doch nichts geschah. So viel also zu der Hoffnung, einfach wieder nach oben fahren zu können, musste er denken. Entschuldigend grinste er Daniel an, der zuckte nur die Schultern. Einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Inzwischen waren die Leute bis auf wenige Meter herangekommen und Daniel tat, was er in solchen Situationen immer tat: er versuchte ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie harmlose Forscher von der Erde seien, keine bösen Absichten hätten, in Frieden kämen und so weiter, und so weiter…

Das Erfreuliche war, dass es dieses Mal zu klappen schien. Einer der Menschen antwortete etwas, wirkte aber weder aufbrausend noch bedrohlich dabei. Daniel begann erst zögerlich, dann, als die anderen nickten und antworteten, mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein, mit ihnen zu reden. Es klang wie ein uraltes Englisch. 

Sollte Daniel das in der kurzen Zeit, die er mit den Inschriften verbracht hatte aufgeschnappt haben? Jack war wieder einmal von Daniels Lerntempo in Bezug auf Sprachen beeindruckt. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Hin und Her, welches mit viel Kopfnicken und Verbeugen abging, und nach einer Weile hörte er immer wieder das Wort *Götter* heraus. Das einzige Wort, das auch er in mindestes fünfzehn Sprachen beherrschte, da man es leider an jedem zweiten Sternentor brauchte. 

Er hörte auch mehrmals seinen und Daniels Namen, sah Daniel vehement den Kopf schütteln und eindringlich reden, dann ein Seitenblick auf ihn, Daniel errötete und sagte noch etwas, was die Fremden zu nachdenklichem Kopfwiegen und Getuschel veranlasste. Daniel stimmte irgendetwas zu und dann machte einer der Leute eindeutig eine einladende Handbewegung in den Tunnel hinein. 

O´Neill hielt es nicht mehr aus: „Verdammt, was ist los, Daniel?“ 

„Sie haben uns eingeladen mitzukommen.“

„Warum? Können die nicht einfach das Ding hier in Bewegung setzen und uns dahin schicken, wo wir hergekommen sind?“

Daniel schaute unbehaglich. „Nun, so einfach ist das nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Jack mit einem Seufzen, das verriet, dass er diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal stellte, und dass er bisher mit den Antworten, die er bekommen hatte, noch nie besonders zufrieden gewesen war. 

„In Kurzfassung?“ Daniel nestelte an seinem Rucksack herum. 

„Ich bitte darum.“

Daniel sprach ein paar Worte zu den Fremden, dann begann er: „Ihre Ahnen haben sich schon vor langer Zeit in dieses Höhlensystem zurückgezogen, um dem Angriff der Götter aus dem All zu entgehen.“ 

„Oh, oh.“ Die alte Geschichte.

„Genau. Als dann Jahre lang nichts geschah, kehrten die ersten zurück und blieben erst Tage, dann Wochen, dann ständig an der Oberfläche. Und es wurden immer mehr, die wieder zurückgingen. Nur eine kleine Gemeinschaft entschloss sich, für immer hier unten zu bleiben. Sie wurden zu Bewahrern des gesamten Wissens und der gesamten Kultur gemacht. Die Kontakte zur Oberfläche wurden spärlicher, als die Menschen oben stets weiter entfernte Räume besiedelten. Nur das Dorf direkt hier über uns hielt noch regelmäßig Kontakt. Nun ja, jetzt sind sie so etwas wie eine Priesterkaste für die Leute da oben.“

„Und wo liegt das Problem?“

„Sie können an der Oberfläche nicht mehr leben.“

„Können wir denn hier unten überleben?“, fragte O´Neill alarmiert und schaute sich in dem nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang um. 

„Ja, etwa ein halbes Jahr, danach machen uns das fehlende Sonnenlicht und die Sporen, die einige der Pilze hier absondern und an die wir nicht gewöhnt sind, zu schaffen.“

„Aber ein halbes Jahr, das ist doch eine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht, oder nicht?“, wollte Jack misstrauisch wissen. „Bis dahin haben uns Teal’c und Carter längste hier rausgeholt. 

„Das schon. Nur, dies hier unten ist eine geschlossene Gesellschaft. Alle zwei Jahre schickte das Dorf einen Abgesandten, eine Art *Götteropfer* nach hier unten. Der blieb, bis er starb und … äh…. sorgte für genetische Erneuerung.“

„Genetische Erneuerung? Heißt das …was ich denke, dass das heißt?“ O´Neill erinnerte sich wieder an die Bilder auf dem Vorplatz. Unwohl schaute er Daniel an.

Der bestätigte sachlich: „Ja. Sex. Der letzte Abgesandte hätte vor etwa einem halben Jahr kommen sollen….“

„Oh nein!“

„Oh doch. Und jetzt glaubten sie, wir wären die Abgesandten.“

„Sie haben es ihnen doch hoffentlich erklärt?“

„Ja. Ich sagte es sei ein Missverständnis. Sie wollten trotzdem unsere … äh… Dienste in Anspruch nehmen.“

„Daniel!“

Daniel holte tief Luft. Das würde O´Neill jetzt gar nicht gefallen. Aber er hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden entscheiden müssen.

„Im Endeffekt habe ich ihnen erklärt, dass es nicht ginge, da Sie und ich … ein Paar wären und unsere moralischen Vorstellungen keinen Sex außerhalb der Partnerschaft zuließen.“ Den letzten Satzteil hatte Daniel ganz schnell und ganz leise hervorgestoßen. Er schaute O´Neill herausfordernd mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an.

„Wow!“ Mehr brachte der Colonel im Moment beim besten Willen nicht hervor. Er kannte nur einen, der auf so eine verrückte Idee kommen konnte: Daniel!

Ehe er mit dem Archäologen eine Diskussion darüber beginnen konnte, sprach einer der Leute wieder mit Daniel und dieser sagte: „Lyrriel bittet uns mitzukommen. Sie müssen erst beratschlagen, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Bis dahin sind wir ihre Gäste.“

„Gäste?“ fragte O´Neill höhnisch. Aber da die Leute nichts unternahmen, um ihnen ihre Waffen abzunehmen, freundlich lächelten und mit einladenden Gesten baten, ihnen zu folgen, grummelte O´Neill schließlich: „Also schön. Rein ins Labyrinth, sprach Ariadne.“

„Nicht Ariadne betrat das Labyrinth sondern Theseus. Ariadne hatte nur ….“

„Daniel? Klappe halten! Folgen Sie einfach unseren neuen Freunden.“

\--------------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde und endlose Gänge später, fanden sie sich in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum wieder, der jedem Hotelzimmer Ehre gemacht hätte. Vorausgesetzt man stand auf Höhlenwohnungen. Sie legten ihre Ausrüstung ab und inspizierten den Schlafraum, den Wohnbereich und das anschließende Bad. Jack wünschte sehnlichst Teal´c oder Carter wären da, die hätten bestimmt schon ein Computerterminal ausgegraben und irgendeine Lösung gefunden, und ihn nicht auf jede einzelne kulturelle Eigenheit hingewiesen, die es hier unten zu entdecken galt. 

Nach einigen Minuten ließ er sich schwer in einen Sessel fallen und seufzte: „ So weit so gut. Und was kommt jetzt?“

„Lyrriel sagte mir, dass sie jetzt beratschlagen und heute Abend gibt es erst einmal ein Festessen.“

„Und, sind wir die Ehrengäste, oder das Hauptgericht?“

Daniel schnaubte. „Sehr witzig. Wirklich Jack, sehen sie wie Kannibalen aus?“

Jack zuckte die Schultern.

„Jack? Nun, bezüglich unserer…äh… Tarnung. Sie wissen schon. Wir sollten uns vielleicht überlegen, welche Art der nonverbalen Kommunikation so universell ist, dass sie die von mir erfundene Lüge stützt.“

O´Neill stutzte nur einen Moment, dann wurde ihm klar, was Daniels Ausrede für Folgen haben könnte. Sollte er etwa mit ihm Händchenhalten? „Na, dann machen Sie doch einmal einen Vorschlag. Schließlich sind Sie hier der Wissenschaftler.“ 

Daniel hatte sie hier hereingeritten, dann sollte ihm, bitte schön, auch nicht die Peinlichkeit erspart bleiben, das Ganze in Worte zu fassen. Mit einem ziemlich selbstgefälligen Grinsen schaute O´Neill den jungen Archäologen an. 

Daniel merkte wie er wütend wurde. Dieses Mal hatte nicht er die Steinplatte freigelegt! Hatte nicht er den Mechanismus in Bewegung gesetzt! Aber er hatte verhindert, dass Jack mit Irgendwem zur genetischen Vielfalt *beitragen* musste, und er hatte bisher jegliche Form von Gewalt verhindert. Und dieser arrogante Air Force Colonel versuchte ihn trotzdem zu demütigen! Nun gut, er hatte schon oft genug Vorlesungen über die merkwürdigsten Paarungsriten halten müssen, so dass er es sich inzwischen abgewöhnt hatte rot zu werden, wenn es um Sex ging.

Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und räusperte sich: „Sitten und Gebräuche in Hinsicht auf Zuneigungsbeweise sind natürlich in jeder Kultur unterschiedlich. Es scheint jedoch eine Konstante zu geben: Berührungen. Niemand würde seinen Feind so nahe an sich herankommen lassen, dass der ihn mit der Hand berühren kann, seinen Freund jedoch schon.“

Beim Sprechen war Daniel bis zu O´Neills Sessel gekommen und stand jetzt direkt vor dem Colonel. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

Jack zwang sich ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, obwohl ihm Daniels Selbstsicherheit nicht so ganz geheuer war. Sollte Dr. Jackson nicht gerade in Erklärungsnotstand sein und sich durch eine Entschuldigung stammeln?

Doch Daniel fuhr mit einem winzigen Lächeln fort: „Und noch eine Vorgehensweise scheint überall verstanden zu werden: Berührungen der Gesichtspartien, gelegentlich auch als Kuss bezeichnet.“

Damit beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen kurz auf die des Colonels. So Jack, nun zufrieden? Stand zu hoffen, dass er seinen Archäologen nach dieser kleinen Demonstration nie wieder unterschätzen würde! Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln richtete Daniel sich wieder auf.

Jack war viel zu überrascht, um wirklich nachzudenken. Deshalb sagte er das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Äh…. sehr eindrucksvoll. Sie schaffen es, selbst schwierige Sachverhalte so zu erklären, dass sie sogar ein Laie versteht. Ich …“

Es klopfte an der Tür. Puh, Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Eine ziemlich korpulente Frau bat sie, ihr in den Festsaal zu folgen.

\---------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später konnte sich O’Neill beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie man bei diesem Essen dick werden konnte. *Grottenschlecht* bekam eine ganz neue Bedeutung, musste er zynisch denken. Während sich Daniel tapfer durch alle Scheußlichkeiten durchkämpfte, winkte er ab, als ihm Moos in Schleimsauce angeboten wurde. Und auch Flechten an Stinkpilzen ließ er unberührt wieder zurückgehen. Er knabberte ein wenig auf einem trockenen Gebäck herum, dann begann er sich unaufhaltsam zu langweilen. Daniel könnte ihm ruhig mal das ein oder andere übersetzen. Dann würde er sich vielleicht nicht ganz so idiotisch vorkommen!

Daniel wurde mit jeder Minute wütender. Warum beteiligte sich Jack nicht an dem Gespräch? Er wäre nur allzu gerne bereit für ihn den Übersetzer zu geben. Aber nein, erst brüskierte Jack ihre Gastgeber indem er nichts aß, und er musste ihn wortreich mit einer Magenerkrankung entschuldigen. Dann grinste er an den unpassendsten Stellen sein Ich-bin-der-tumbe-Colonel-und- mir-muß-man-alles-drei-Mal-erklären-Grinsen, und nun begann er aus lauter Langeweile mit dem Besteck und der Tischdekoration herumzuspielen. Daniel kannte das nur zu gut. Wie oft hatte er dem Colonel in seinem Büro schon ein unersetzliches Artefakt aus der Hand nehmen müssen, was der ganz unbewusst befingerte! Lyrriels Blick nach zu urteilen, gehörte die kleine Vase in dieselbe Kategorie. Rasch legte Daniel seine Hand über Jacks Finger. 

„Hey, jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht!“, rief der Colonel und zog seine Hand so schnell zurück, dass er die Vase beinahe doch noch umgestoßen hätte. 

Erschrockene Stille. Schnelle Blicke, die zwischen Daniel und Jack hin und hergingen. Daniel zwang ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht, und erklärte seinen Tischnachbarn wortreich etwas, was sie im Endeffekt zum Lächeln brachte. 

Dann wandte er sich an Jack und sagte mit honigsüßer Stimme: „Jack, Sie werden jetzt meine Hand nehmen und einen Kuss darauf hauchen. Wenn Sie das nämlich nicht tun, verbringen Sie heute Nacht bei der großen Rothaarigen, die Ihnen genau gegenüber sitzt.“ Er warf Jack ein schmelzendes Lächeln zu, das aber nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, wie wütend und entschlossen er war. 

Eine Sekunde musterte der Colonel ihn mörderisch – dann lächelte auch er zuckersüß, ergriff Daniels Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf, schaute Daniel in die Augen und murmelte: „Du bist so tot, wenn wir hier wieder lebend rauskommen, Dr. Jackson. Ich schwör’s dir.“

„Ohne mich kommst du hier überhaupt nicht wieder raus. Und wenn du nicht mitspielst….“, erwiderte Daniel mit glitzernden Augen und ließ das Ende des Satzes bewusst offen..

Er wusste, dass der Colonel stinksauer auf ihn werden würde, aber er hatte sich heute Abend so sehr über ihn geärgert, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, nein, dass es ihm sogar Genugtuung verschaffen würde, wenn Jack sich jetzt unwohl fühlte. Er streckte also seine Hand aus, strich über die ergrauten Haare des Colonels und streichelte mit einem Finger über seine Wange. 

Jack brauchte einen kleinen Moment, um genau zu registrieren, was Daniel da gerade tat, doch als Daniels Finger an seiner Halsbeuge angekommen waren, schnappte er sich Daniels Hand, zog den jüngeren Mann ganz nah an sich heran und zischte eindringlich: „Dr. Jackson! Sie werden uns jetzt sofort bei unseren Gastgebern entschuldigen. Sofort! Und es ist mir auch scheißegal, ob die denken, mich habe die Leidenschaft übermannt. Aber wir werden uns jetzt augenblicklich in unser Zimmer begeben, ist das klar?“

„Völlig“, wisperte Daniel und hauchte dem Colonel noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er zitterte innerlich, aber er hatte sich diesen kleinen Triumph nicht versagen können. Dann wandte er sich an Lyrriel, erklärte die Sachlage und fühlte wie ihm O´Neill dabei fast die Hand zerquetschte.

\---------------------------------

Fünf Minuten später fiel die Zimmertür hinter ihnen zu. 

„Wie können Sie sich nur so unprofessionell verhalten?“, schleuderte der Colonel Daniel wutentbrannt entgegen und schubste ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand.

„Unprofessionell? Und das von Ihnen? Sie haben nichts gegessen, nur blöd gegrinst, alles angefasst und ich habe mir den Mund fusselig geredet um all Ihre Fehler als … exzentrisch runterzuspielen!“ Daniel kochte vor Wut. Es störte ihn jedes Mal, wenn der Colonel nicht auf seinen fachlichen Rat hören wollte. Wie er in einer solch lebenswichtigen Situation aber immer noch auf seinem überheblichen Starrsinn beharren konnte, überstieg Daniels Verständnis. 

Colonel O’Neill wusste, dass er weder Dutzende von Sprachen sprach, noch einen Doktorgrad besaß, aber das gab niemandem das Recht, ihn so vorzuführen. Das ging einfach zu weit. „Sie haben mich wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen!“

„Sie haben sich selbst zum Idioten gemacht! Sie brauchten gar keine Hilfe dazu!“

Beide standen mit zornrotem Gesicht voreinander. 

Dann wandte sich Daniel ab und versuchte mit einer Hand den Colonel zur Seite zu schieben. Das war doch zu lächerlich! Ausgerechnet heute drohte ihr schwelender Streit auszuarten. Er wünschte Sam wäre hier, sie hätte bestimmt zwischen ihnen vermitteln können. 

Daniel wollte einfach so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Nicht mit ihm! So leicht kam er ihm nicht davon! Jack hielt Daniel fest am Arm zurück. „Ach ja? Ich brauchte keine Hilfe? Und was war das mit dem Handkuss?“

„Das, mein lieber Colonel, war Ihre ultimative Rettung vor weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten!“ Daniel versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln, doch O´Neill drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

Dieser kleine Klugscheißer! Nie um eine Antwort verlegen! Irgendwie musste er ihm klarmachen… mit ihm nicht… nicht so! „Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man geküsst wird und nicht will? Nein? Dann will ich es dir zeigen!“, stieß der Colonel hervor und nahm Daniels Gesicht grob in seine Hände. 

Oh ja, Daniel wusste es. Erst Hathor. Dann Shyla. „Jack…“ 

Doch Jack wollte nichts mehr hören, keine weiteren Rechtfertigungen, keine weiteren Ausreden. Er presste seinen Mund auf Daniels und erstickte jede Antwort. Sollte Daniel ruhig versuchen ihn wegzuschieben, so leicht würde es ihm nicht gelingen! Seine Zunge drückte gegen Daniels Lippen. Als der sie nicht öffnete, biss er ihn kurz in die Unterlippe und bei dem protestierend gemurmelten: „Jack!“ ließ er seine Zunge in Daniels Mund vordringen.

Dieser verdammte Air Force Colonel! Er würde ihm nicht erlauben… und so schon mal gar nicht! Daniel wand sich in dem Griff, doch Jack ließ nicht locker. 

Daniel hatte ihn geküsst, jetzt war er dran. Seine Zunge drängte weiter vor, um Daniel ganz klar zu machen, wer hier die Oberhand hatte. 

Jack konnte so ekelhaft sein und niemals. … er würde ihn nie… sollte er doch … Himmel, fühlte es sich gut an, wenn Jack sanft an seiner Unterlippe knabberte. Knabberte statt biss und dann sanft drüberleckte. Ohne rechte Überzeugung legte Daniel seine Hände an Jacks Hüften und versuchte ihn ein letztes Mal wegzuschieben, doch besann er sich auf halbem Wege und zog ihn stattdessen näher an sich heran. Seine Hände fanden einen Weg unter Jacks schwarzes T-Shirt. 

Daniel! Daniel hatte jeden Widerstand aufgegeben, viel schneller als er gedacht hatte. Gut. Er versuchte ihn nicht mehr zurückzustoßen. Sehr gut. Die Hände in seinem Rücken beschrieben warme Kreise, die langsam nach oben wanderten. Das … ging doch nicht … Daniel war …er war… Jack war so verwirrt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das war bestimmt der einzige Grund, warum er Daniel jetzt keinen Einhalt gebot, als der ihn noch näher an sich heranzog. 

Daniels Hände wussten genau was sie taten. Sie gingen über harte Muskeln hinweg, streichelten die Schulterblätter und massierten sanft die Narbe, die von einer anderen Mission herrührte. Schlanke Finger taten, als würden sie jeden seiner Wirbel einzeln zählen, und doch war die Berührung ganz und gar nicht medizinisch. Bei Doc Frasier war er noch nie so kurzatmig geworden. 

Jacks Hände glitten langsam von Daniels Gesicht runter auf dessen Hals und Daniels Puls beschleunigte sich. Jeden Schlag konnte Jack unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren, jedes Pochen. Und er küsste Daniel. Oder küsste der ihn? Eine Hand lag noch in seinem Rücken, die zweite strich durch sein Haar. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht als Provokation gedacht und es fühlte sich auch nicht so an. Jack schloss die Augen.

Daniel fiel gar nicht bewusst auf, dass auch Jack kapituliert hatte, er sah nur eine Gelegenheit hauchzarte Küsse auf Jacks Lider zu hauchen, die Wangen herunter, bis er wieder am Mund angekommen war. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffnete Jack seine Lippen und Daniel verstand das ganz richtig als Einladung und küsste ihn erneut. 

Die Hand, die Daniels Arm herunterwanderte, hinterließ einen brennende Spur, und als Jack dann ungeduldig das T-Shirt aus Daniels Hose zog, um ebenfalls nackte Haut zu spüren, brachte ihm Daniel seine Hüfte schon entgegen. Er wollte mehr von Jack, mehr von diesen warmen Fingern, die solch ein schwebendes Gefühl in seinem Kopf, und ja, verdammt, auch in seinem Unterleib verursachten. Er presste sich an Jack und ließ ihn fühlen, wie hart er war. Jack zog bei dieser Berührung zischend den Atem ein. Daniel konnte gar nicht anders als die Bewegung noch einmal zu wiederholen. Und noch einmal. Stoff rieb auf Stoff und doch war es Daniel als könne er die Hitze des anderen Mannes spüren. 

„Oh, mein Gott, Daniel, “ stöhnte Jack in ihre geöffneten Lippen, die sich immer wieder berühren mussten. 

Und erst bei diesen Worten, den ersten seit seinem gemurmelten „Jack“, fiel Daniel wieder ein, dass sie diesen Kuss unter anderen Vorzeichen begonnen hatten. Ganz anderen. Er ließ seine Hand auf Jacks Schulter sinken, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und holte einmal tief Luft. 

Um Atem ringend legte Jack neben ihm die Stirn an die Wand, ohne jedoch Daniel aus der lockeren Umarmung zu lassen. Eine Weile lauschten nur sie nur auf die Atemzüge des anderen, dann richtete sich Jack auf.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Kein Vorwurf. Nur Unsicherheit. Bei beiden. Das brachte wenigstens etwas Sicherheit zurück. 

Jack versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen: „Könnte es sein, dass wir gerade ein ganz klein wenig unsere Mission aus den Augen verloren haben?“

„Aber warum denn, Jack? Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich würde sagen, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag waren wir … absolut synchron und perfekt.“ Sollte Jack doch daraus machen, was er wollte. 

Jack verstand das Versprechen in den Worten sofort. Aber er musste sichergehen. Mit einer Hand brachte er seine struppigen Haare noch weiter in Unordnung, mit der anderen fuchtelte er durch die Luft und fragte er:„Hey, Daniel, musst du eigentlich immer wie die Dingsda, du weißt schon, die bei den alten Griechen, rumorakeln?“

Daniel lachte. „Pythia, Jack. Und nein, ich bin keine.“ Einen Moment schaute er Jack durchdringend an, dann traf er einen Entschluss, von dem er hoffte, dass er nicht übereilt war. Aber irgendwer mußte ja mal den ersten Schritt machen, und er nahm nicht an, dass Jack sich dazu überwinden konnte. Klar und deutlich sagte er: „Also hör zu, Jack: ich will dich, aber nicht heute Abend. Ich will, dass wir ungestört sind, und ich will, dass nicht plötzlich Carter und Teal´c mit einem Rettungstrupp vor der Tür stehen. War das auch …für einen Laien absolut verständlich?“

Jack schluckte. Das war tatsächlich verdammt verständlich. Und zeigte ihm, dass es Bereiche gab, in denen sein Archäologe bei weitem nicht so schüchtern war, wie man immer vermutete. Die Entscheidung lag jetzt also bei ihm. Aber was gab es da groß zu entscheiden? Er wusste zwar überhaupt nicht, auf was er sich einließ, aber wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so gut gefühlt? Vor Ewigkeiten.

„Erstaunlich klar für einen Wissenschaftler. Solltest du echt mal in einer Besprechung versuchen.“ Doch natürlich wartete Daniel noch auf eine richtige Antwort. Er gab sich einen Ruck: „Wir machen es so, wie die vorgeschlagen hast. Aber lass dir das ja nicht zu Kopf steigen! Das ist eine absolute Ausnahme!“

„Ja, Jack“, grinste Daniel erfreut.

„Okay, wenn das geklärt ist, was hat dein schleimfressender Freund eigentlich bezüglich unseres Aufenthalts beschlossen?“

„Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass wir ihm helfen würden, andere Dörfer ausfindig zu machen. Wenn wir – und sie – Glück haben, haben die Goa’uld nicht den ganzen Planeten geplündert. Sie selbst wollen sich dann um ein Abkommen mit den dort lebenden Menschen kümmern und ihnen klarmachen, dass die Bedrohung durch die Goa’uld nur endgültig beseitigt werden kann, wenn sie das Stargate hinter uns verschließen. Morgen früh werden wir uns gemeinsam an die Oberfläche begeben.“

„Dann werden Carter und Teal´c sicher schon mit der Kavallerie bereitstehen. – Und wir dürfen dann wirklich gehen?“

„Ja, Jack, du brauchst deine DNS nicht über diesen Planeten verteilen.“

Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Du bist ja bloß neidisch, weil die Rothaarige mich wollte.“

„Bin ich nicht.“

„Bist du doch.“

„Bin ich … Jack … wir wollten doch … das Küssen bis auf morgen … verschieben!“

„Wollen wir nicht.“

„Wollen wir d... - … na gut.“

 

\-------------------Ende-------------------------

 

@Antares, 2003

**Author's Note:**

> Eine meiner ersten Storys, die ich geschrieben habe - was man an den laufend wechselnden POVs auch sehen kann. *g*


End file.
